


Friendly Advice

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A brief trip to Wonderland to offer some friendly advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 February 2017  
> Word Count: 805  
> Recipient: Barbara Hershey & KryssiKakes  
> Summary: A brief trip to Wonderland to offer some friendly advice.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent missing scene taking place between _OUaTiW_ episodes 01x11 "Heart of the Matter" and 01x12 "To Catch a Thief," and after Cora's death in _OUaT_. Anything we know about all characters mentioned is up for grabs.  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Jane Espenson, Zack Estrin, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This fic has been brewing in the back of my brain for three years now, in one way or another, ever since _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland_ episode 01x11 "Heart of the Matter" aired. I've been trying to figure out _why_ TPTB wouldn't cash in on the delicious chemistry that would come from a scene between Cora and Jafar. It made no sense. And a few friends and I were discussing this last spring and we still couldn't figure out why this happened as it did. And now, I'm finally writing it. It's not exactly what I was planning initially, but I think I like how it turned out in the end… Oh, and thank you to KryssiKakes for reminding me of this idea in the first place.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual, and Barbara Hershey and Naveen Andrews for their memorable characters.
> 
> Beta: KryssiKakes & [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)

There are moments when magic can startle a person, even when they are a consummate manipulator of its powers. More to the point, it can even startle a magic user after death.

Perhaps it's better if I take a step back to the beginning of this curious little tale.

Come closer and peer into the clear spring waters. You have no need to fear. You are utterly safe here…

~ ~ ~

He sits in his opulent suite of rooms, so sure of himself and his great quest for ultimate power.

"You have no scruples, dear, and no true goals. How pathetic."

He turns around, trying to place the source of that voice, but no one is in his chambers. "Amara? Is that you? Come to taunt me again? Surely you've learned your lesson by now. Return to the staff and everything will be all right."

Laughter echoes off the walls, taunting him.

"Oh no, dear, I'm not your pet snake. I'm a far greater threat than you think."

"Show yourself then! Stop playing these games."

A plume of purple smoke swirls into existence behind him, revealing the former Queen of Hearts in all her glory. An amused, knowing smirk graces her face as she watches him finally put the pieces together.

"Co-- Your Majesty. What a surprise. I didn't realize you were back in Wonderland."

Her eyes narrow, lips pursing in distaste. "Obsequiousness was never your strong suit, Jafar. Don't waste my time, or yours, with things beneath us."

He quirks a brow at her, lips curling up in faint amusement. "As you wish. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Cora moves closer to him, circling slowly to take in all that he offers. "You broke your word, Jafar. I am very disappointed in you." She pauses to cock her head to the side as she studies his face. "I dare say this is a deeper level of disappointment than I previously felt only for my useless husband and willfully weak daughter. And that's just not something you want on your conscience."

Jafar steps away to pour himself a goblet of wine. "Would you care for a drink? This is some of the last of your wine collection. Pity you didn't have more stored away for a rainy day." He smirks when she narrows her eyes a bit more. "I'll take that as a no then. My gain." He sips the wine, a low sound of pleasure escaping after he swallows. "So tell me, my dear, exactly which of my thousands of words did I break?"

Before he realizes it, Cora is directly in front of him, close enough for Jafar to see the purple swirls in her dark eyes. "You didn't protect my protégé," she hisses, breath caressing his cheek. "When I left Wonderland to deal with my daughter and her curse, we made a deal."

"Your proté-- You mean the little Red Queen? Oh…" He pouts at her and shrugs, taking a step back. "She was useless to me. You didn't tell me just how pathetically needy she was. She's served a far better purpose in her death than she ever did in life."

"That is beside the point. We had an agreement."

"And what are you going to do about it, Your Majesty? Hmm? Sic the Dark One on me? The last I heard, he was caught up in family reunions."

"Oh no, my former master is no match for the power I'm now aligned with. You would do well to curb your derision, Jafar. In the end, everyone becomes prey to the one I now serve."

Jafar stares at her. "The one you now serve? That sounds ominous. Who would have thought that the great Queen of Hearts would bow down to another willingly?"

"You cannot change the Laws of Magic. You and I both know this. Give up this folly and focus on what you're good at."

"And if I don't?"

Cora offers him an indulgent smile and pours herself a goblet of the wine. "Or you'll make the greatest mistake of your life. And you won't be able to recover from this one." She glances behind her and frowns, then faces him again. "Take my advice, Jafar, don't do this spell."

"You'll forgive me if I decline," he says, lifting his goblet in mock salute. "And now, I must get back to my work. Do see yourself out, won't you?" He starts to walk away, then stops and turns to face her again. "And this time, stay away. You are no longer welcome in Wonderland."

Cora chuckles softly. "It will be a pleasure to see Hades drop you into the River of Lost Souls. I'll make sure to wave as you float by."

And then she's gone, her goblet crashing to the floor in spray of wine and glass shards.


End file.
